


Opposite Day: Contrary Fairy Gives DuPont High Their Worst Nightmare

by LurkingPheonix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Evil Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila salt, Opposite Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingPheonix/pseuds/LurkingPheonix
Summary: A student at Dupont is turned into an Akuma with the power to turn people into their "opposite self." Our heroine turns into Chloe 2.0 much to everyone's horror. Her evilness matches normal Marinette's kindness. Evil Marinette is going to take her sweet time purifying this Akuma. Doesn't she deserve to have her fun after all the things she's gone through?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Opposite Day: Contrary Fairy Gives DuPont High Their Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a slow realization there's an Akuma at the school. Plus, poor Alya gets awful birthday surprises.

**Hello everyone! Here's my take on my own prompt, Opposite Day (Or DuPont's Worst Nightmare). My Tumblr username is Charming-Mage. If anyone takes on this prompt too, the Akuma or any details in this fic doesn't have to be the same. Go with your vision as you see fit. I don't mind. The prompt is on my Tumblr page. I didn't put it here as it's kind of long and I didn't want to add it to the word count.**

**A student at Dupont is Akumatized into Contrary Fairy. She has the power to turn people into their "Opposite" self by taking a victim's major personality traits and switches them with an antonym of it.**

* * *

Mrs. Bustier's class awaits in eager anticipation for the arrival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The only people who haven't arrived yet is Adrien, Marinette, and Lila. Today is Alya's birthday and her first friend at Dupont is bringing her a special birthday cake. Even though they've had some disagreements about Lila, Marinette is still bringing her a gift. It's a rough patch, but she knows they'll get past this bump in the road. Alya privately admits to herself that Marinette gets a bit high strung about Adrien sometimes. In the end, Marinette will get along with Lila like she does with Kagami.

"Where's Lila? She's usually here by now. She promised to tell me about her charity work in Nigeria," said a concerned Mylene. "Did she have an emergency trip again?"

Alya assures Mylene. "Lila is just running late. She promised to be here today."

Just as she was mentioned, Lila walks with a nervous look on her face. It quickly changes to a happy smile when she spots Ayla. "Happy Birthday Alya!" Lila quickly jumps Ayla and gives her a strong hug.

"Whoa. You're really energetic today." Ayla returns the hug.

"I'm so happy to celebrate with my best friend."

When Alix grumbles out loud about tricky math problems, Lila excuses herself to go help her.

Ten minutes later, Marinette walks in with the cake along side…..is that Adrien? Alya thinks the blonde boy in ripped black jeans, black jacket, and a devil horns headband. The classes' sunshine has become the sunset.

"Good morning Marinette." Marinette, strangely, ignores her.

Nino asks, shocked, "Dude, you're finally rebelling against your father?"

"The old man can't tell me what to do. By the time I'm done today, he won't stand to have any black in his designs. Not even the buttons."

"Adrien, count me in."

Nino grabbed Adrien and they seated themselves in the back of the classroom for a private conversation.

Ayla turns her attention to Marinette, who's been very chilly to her. Very unlike her. Usually they'd say their good mornings and jump right into gossiping. She has a very bad feeling about this.

Marinette drops the delicious looking cake into the trashcan next to Mrs. Bustier's Desk. "Oops," says a unremorseful Marinette.

Gasps echo in the classroom. Rose asks," M-Marinette….why would you do that?"

What Marinette says next nearly gives her a heart attack.

"You owe me 500 euros. When you sprung on me to babysit your sisters, they broke my new sewing machine. You're lucky they didn't destroy anything else or you would be talking to my celebrity clients' lawyers."

"I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back, I swear. I'll tell my sisters to be more responsible too." Ayla is shocked Marinette didn't say anything yesterday when she came to pick up the twins. It's become a routine for them. If Alya wants to do anything last minute, she'll drop off the twins with Marinette. Later, the kids will be picked up and the money dropped off. Marinette is owed a favor as well.

Alya has to tell her parents what happened. She doesn't have enough money to pay Marinette. The money saved from side jobs is not enough to cover it in full. Her and the twins were all going to be in trouble, but it'll be worth it to make it right for Marinette. No more last minute babysitting either. Heck, on top of the babysitting money, she'll do more favors for Marinette in exchange for scheduled babysitting if her bestie is up for it in the future.

"Good. I expect the money in my hands soon." Marinette takes her usual seat next to Ayla. It's kinda awkward since Marinette refuses to speak to her.

The birthday celebration mood is gone. The class is filled with quiet whispers as no one dared to raise their voice too loud. Marinette's look of displeasure when Rose once made the mistake to happily squeal a bit too high pitched scares the rest of the class to behave.

It gets worse once Mrs. Bustier comes to start the class session. The teacher announces her presence with an angry door slam. The rest of the time is stressful as everyone did their best to avoid drawing Mrs. Bustier's ire. Once class ended, everyone left in a hurry.

* * *

Alya thought the worst was over. She was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. This is just the beginning.

The morning classes' teachers suddenly became strict. Their usual passiveness replaced with a no nonsense attitude. When brave students asked why the sudden strictness, most of the teachers said something along the lines of orders from up top. Rumors circulated there's going to a school inspection soon.

Strict teachers like Ms. Mendeleiev are their usual selves. The classes where they sit together is painful. Marinette barely talks to her. And when she does, it's in a passive aggressive manner.

Alya is relived when lunch is finally here. She didn't think she would have made it until lunch without Lila. Her kind friend did her best to cheer her up. Very helpful with group assignments, ran damage control when Alya messed up a few times in a presentation, and gave her useful tips in physics. This kindness must be what others experienced in Lila's adventures around the world. No wonder her friend has so many famous friends.

Lila was so kind to carry Alya's lunch to their table. Her girl even paid for her lunch. Her friend insisted it's the least she could do to repay Ayla for doing the same.

Alya slumps in her seat. Lila is taken by an excited Mylene to her table. "Hey guys, had a rough day too?"

Groans abound at their table.

Nino sighs. "Did you guys hear? There might be an inspection soon and the teachers want everything in order before they get here."

Alix rolls her eyes. "Yeah, time to cover up the things that'll make them look bad."

Kim pouts. "My history teacher told me to quit my dares. I can do them again on Friday."

"That's three days from now," Juleka says slowly.

They chat a bit. Not much excitement besides Mylene getting upset about something and Lila consoling her.

Aurore and Mireille unexpectedly come to their table. Aurore places a hand on Alya's shoulder. The weather girl says with concern, "I know you can't talk about it, but we just wanted to let you know we both support you."

Alya looks at them confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mireille pipes up. "Your message on the Ladybug."

Ayla thinks back to her recent posts. Nothing comes to mind that'll warrant the concern they're showing. The latest post is just LadyNoir shipping. The post before that talks about the damage her camera received from dropping it. No way the weather girls would approach her over such a trivial matter.

"Oh dear, you don't know what were talking about?" Mireille looks concerned. "Alya, you need to check the Ladyblog."

Ayla quickly digs through her bag. She's unable to find her phone. "I can't find my phone."

Aurore hands over her phone. "Here, I already have it open."

Alya gets the second heart attack today.

Dear Ladyblog fans,  
I'm sad to say due to legal issues I'm taking down the blog soon. Certain posts contained false information. I've already deleted the mentioned posts. I didn't do my due diligance in fact checking. I should've provided sources. For that, I'm so sorry.  
\- Ladyblogger out (for the final time)

Alya mind-numbingly taps the Ladyblog's home page. It refreshes to a 'sorry the website you're looking for is deleted' page.

Nino peaks over her shoulder. "Oh god, Alya…" Their reactions gets everyone else huddled over the phone. Gasps ring out.

"Guys, I didn't write that message. Or take down the Ladyblog."

Nathaniel asks, "Then who did?"

Doesn't take Ayla long to figure it out. "Whoever stole my phone did." Her phone was already logged into the Ladyblog's admin page. She puts her heartbreak on hold to solve the mystery. "I need to do some investigating."

"We'll help you," says Aurore. Mireille nods with a look of determination."

"Me too!"

"Don't worry! We'll get justice."

"I'm with you Alya."

Alya tears up a bit, touched. "Thanks everyone."

* * *

They've spent half of lunch interviewing students. They have a lead. One girl in Ayla's last class before lunch said she saw Marinette borrow the mentioned phone. Although the girl didn't see if Marinette put it back. After some more asking around, Marinette was last seen in the student council room.

"-and that concludes our council of evil meeting."

Marinette's face forms a grimace when she catches sight of them. "What are you doing here?"

Alya is taken aback. "Girl, I know it was super expensive, but I think you're taking it too far."

The student council members snicker.

"Oh my god, are these the gullible morons?" This comment opens the floodgate.

"I'm best friends with the tooth fairy. I can tell you all about on your tabloi-I mean credible blog."

"I'm secretly Rena Rouge. Want an Autograph?"

"I can hook you up with Stan Lee. Even though he's dead."

"I'm the president of the United States. I'm doing this council stuff for fun."

"I'm Adrien's secret girlfriend. So secret even he doesn't know."

"HEY! I'm just here to ask Marinette something." Alya looks right at Marinette's blank face. "You're the last person seen with my phone. Did you see anyone suspicious near it when you were done with it?"

The student council erupts into laughter. Once Marinette stops laughing she answers, "Oh my, you didn't figure it out yet? I deleted your blog."

"W-What?" The revelation startles Alya. The everyday Ladybug never made it to the suspect list. Not even the top ten.

Alya mind is well rested now. The pieces are coming together. This morning's strangeness, Marinette's hostility increasing throughout the day, and the teachers sudden 180.

"An Akuma got you. All of you." The Marinette she knows would never be so cruel.

Marinette raises an eyebrow. "No, I just stopped keeping in what's bothering me. Besides, I didn't see an Akuma today." Various student council members pipe in the same. No one else saw an Akuma.

"So either an Akuma snipped all of you or none of you remember."

"Look tabloid reporter, I would have noticed if Hawkmoth's latest fashion disaster was here." Marinette waves them away. "Shoo pests, unlike some people, we have a lot of work to get done. The school dance won't magically appear itself."

"Don't worry Mari, I'll get help. You'll be back to normal soon."

"Come on guys, we need to let the teachers know an Akuma is here." "Let's try Ms. Mendeleiev. She seems her usual strict self."

* * *

"Thanks for following my lead everyone. Glad we don't have to waste time fending them off if they discovered we already knew about the Akuma."

"No problem President Marinette."

"That's Queen Marinette to you peasants."

"Yes, your most evilness."

"Aren't we going to stop them? They know about the Akuma now?"

"There's a plan in place. It's been several hours and no one has 'seen' an Akuma running around. Why do you think that is?"

"You think of everything Queen Marinette."

"Of course I do. One of you tell our ally Contrary Fairy the Akuma class knows now. They may be stupid, but they have been competent help to Ladybug before."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Don't forget to tell her to get Ms. Mendeleiev ASAP. The only competent teacher in this school might believe them."  
"Yes, my Queen."

"Let's have some fun before Ladybug spoils it."

* * *

_To be continued in Opposite Day: Contrary Fairy Gives DuPont High Their Worst Nightmare (Part 2)_  
_Chapter 2: There's No Akuma in Dupont_

* * *

**Lila will be featured more in part 2.**  
**I sprinkled in some salt tropes. I find it funny they work so well for Chloe 2.0.**


End file.
